


In which I try to write a Timer AU for Dangan Ronpa, even though there's several of them already, but I couldn't help myself.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri

Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono were destined to be together.

Their Timers matched perfectly, right to the exact second. Well, Sayaka's was three milliseconds off, but it wasn't a problem.

Of course, their Timers were still counting down, but it didn't matter a bit. Maybe the Timers took a while.

The mission was to stay as close together as they possibly could as they went to the mall, to confess their love to one another. There were only forty minutes, and the drive there took almost that long.

Eventually, with only a minute left, Makoto and Sayaka dashed into the mall.

_60..._

They went though the crowd, struggling to get inside.

_50..._

They gripped tighter, so as to not lose their grip.

_20..._

Slowly, but surely, they made it.

_10..._

Then, as Sayaka loosened her grip on Makoto, the latter tripped.

_5..._

He stumbled back.

_3..._

He crashed.

_2..._

He turned around.

_1..._

He looked up.

_**0!** _

The person was a girl, maybe a bit older than him, who had long lilac hair, wore a purple jacket, and had a ribbon on one side.

Makoto was speechless.

"Well," the girl stated, "It looks like I found my soul-mate."

Makoto screamed "Impossible. No way! You can't! Maizono-san is supposed to be-"

"With that guy?" The girl said, pointing to Sayaka, currently talking to a redhead.

Makoto wanted to die. His soul-mate was meant to be Sayaka! Not this girl!

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri." The girl said, "You?"

"...Makoto Naegi." Makoto said in defeat. It was official. His soul-mate wasn't Sayaka Maizono, but Kyoko Kirigiri.

Kyoko handed Makoto a slip of paper.

"It's my address." She explained, "We'll definitely meet again. I'm sure of it."

"Wait... You're leaving already!?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. I've come to investigate this mall. It's where people come to propose to find their own soul mates. Would you like to come with me?"

"C-can't Maizono-san come along as well!?"

"She's already left." She pointed to where Sayaka once was. She was no longer there.

"...Fine." Makoto said, as he got up and followed Kyoko.


	2. Leon Kuwata/Sayaka Maizono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to add something: All the pairs have never met prior to their timer's running out.

As Makoto slipped from Sayaka's grip, there were four seconds left.

_3..._

"Hey, are you alright?"

_2..._

Sayaka turned around.

_1..._

And saw...

_**0!** _

The person had red hair, with a goatee, and a white jacket.

"Well, look at me, getting the famous Idol Sayaka Maizono as my soul-mate!" The boy grinned.

"You're not him... Where's Naegi-kun!?" Sayaka asked the boy.

"'Naegi-kun'? The guy you were holding a few seconds ago? He's probably with that Lilac haired chick," Leon said as he pointed to a lilac haired girl, and, sure enough, Makoto himself, "I guess fate decided to kick you in the shins at the last second, eh?"

"Hmm..." Sayaka nodded.

"Name's Leon Kuwata, nice to meetcha! No need for you to tell me your name, you're Sayaka Maizono, correct?"

"Hmm... yeah... Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too! let's get going!" And with that, Leon dragged Sayaka off.

"Wait! Where are you...!?"

"We're going to reach for the stars! Iv'e always wanted to be a musician, and with an Idol like you, I could have a chance... Will you help me, Maizono-chan?"

"Well..."

"Then it's settled! Let's go!"

Leon and Sayaka ran out of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rubbish.


End file.
